


How Cats Got Banned From Snowdin

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Cats Got Banned From Snowdin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245146) by raemyshu. 



Sans stumbled out of Grillby's, the ginger cat clinging to his head, tripping into the snow.

He staggered to his feet, swaying, and pitched into a run.

Moments later, the glass shattered as the Dogs of Snowdin crashed through it in pursuit of the cat.

Inside the bar, Grillby threw down his rag, glaring through the broken window.

"Are you fucking serious?!"


End file.
